


The Big 21

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Birthday, Cute, Happy, M/M, mickey's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey never had a good birthday. So now that it's his 21st he doesn't expect much from it. Matter of fact as the day is quickly approaching he counts his blessings that something bad hasn't happened...yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big 21

As far back as he could remember Mickey never had a good birthday and his adult years were proving to be the same. He turned 18 in juvie, when he turned 19 he had just let the man he loved walk out the door for what would've been 4 years (minimum), and on his 20th he had to hospitalize the man he loved after a failed suicide attempt. So no. Birthdays were never Mickey’s thing and with his next one quickly approaching he wants to do nothing but ignore it even if it was “a big one” as Ian had explained.

_“Come on, Mick! The big 21”_

_“21? What’s the big fucking deal about being 21.”_

_Ian laughed “well you can drink legally now”_

_“Oh wow. Wow you’re so right. I can finally drink without adult supervision” Mickey rolled his eyes._

_“Mickey….”_

_“Look Ian I really don’t want anything okay? Just treat it like any other day”_  
  


_“Man come on. You had to have had at least one good birthday” Ian insisted._

_Mickey thought for a moment. “Well yeah. It was my 7 th. I got this really cool bike from my uncle. It was sweet, man. It was red, had little firebolts on it.” Mickey smiled thinking of the memory._

_“Well see there you go”_

_Mickey nodded then his smile disappeared “Yeah. My dad ran it over with his truck two days later. That was the last gift I got”_

_Ian looked down awkwardly._

_“So. No Birthday shit okay?” Mickey asked to a silent Ian who just nodded._

 

 

* * *

 

Mickey wakes up to the sun stinging his eyes and an empty space by his bed where his boyfriend should be.

 _Oh god. Please don’t be planning some stupid birthday breakfast thing._ Mickey thinks to himself as he eases his tired body out of the bed.

Ian hurriedly walks in the room “Oh good you’re up” he says almost fully dressed except for his lack of a shirt. Mickey rubs his eyes and watches Ian rush over to their dresser to fish out a shirt.

“So I gotta work tonight” Ian says as he moves his hand through the drawer to find a shirt to wear, “which really pisses me off because I’ve worked all week and I was supposed to have at least two days off”

“Oh,” Mickey nods. “Well what time do you have to go in?”

Ian finally finds the shirt he was looking for and slips it on “Ah like 7?” Ian walks over to find his bag he takes to change in and out of outfits.

“7? You never start that early”

“Yeah I know but like 3 guys canceled and they really need someone.”

“Well where are you going now?”

“Brian’s having a party this evening. I told him I’d help set up. Might even get a drink or two in before I have to work.” Ian smiles. “What? Didn’t I tell you that?”

Mickey shakes his head. “No you didn’t tell me.”

“Shit sorry, Mickey”

Mickey waves his hand away. “Nah its fine.”

Ian gives Mickey a small smile. “Well. Gotta go. See you when I get back.” He leans down and gives Mickey a small kiss on the cheek and heads out the door.

Mickey sighs and lays back on the bed, staring at the celling _. Well I did say treat it like any day. Shouldn’t really be pissed at him for following through._ “Fuck,” Mickey turns to the clock on his nightstand. It’ll still be a few hours before the Alibi was open. Maybe he could get Kev to give him a drink on the house.

The morning and early afternoon goes by slowly. Mickey has his morning coffee and his noon-early afternoon beer. He watches TV or tries to. Nothing good was on. Nothing good was ever on. He tries to put in a movie but only likes watching movies with Ian. He plays some video games but also finds that boring. It’s around 5 before he finally gives up and heads to the Alibi.

Mickey finds his way to the Alibi and moves his hand in front of the door to open it but it won’t budge.  _What the fuck?_ He tries again with more force.  _What the fuck is it fucking closed?_  

“Oh come the fuck on!”

Mickey lets go of the door and tries to look through the widow and sees nothing. He tries the door again and this time it opens. Mickey stands in the doorway of the Alibi, it’s pitch black inside. He debates just going behind the counter (if he can find it in the darkness) and fill a glass for himself, leaving money on the counter for Kev to get the next day. He moves his hand near the door frame to find a switch until he finally turns around to observe the wall with his eyes.

As soon as he does so all the lights turn on and there are dozens of people yelling “Surprise!”

Mickey turns around to face the crowd, eyes bulging out. “Wh..wh…”. He sees a blur of red in his peripheral vision.

“Surprise, Mickey.” A voice says in his ear. Mickey turns towards it to see Ian and his brows shape around his eyes in confusion.

“I… I thought you said you were working or helping whatever his name is”

Ian laughs “I guess I’m pretty good at that whole lying thing”

Mickey grins “Yeah, yeah”

Ian guides Mickey into the room, closing the door behind him. People walk by them telling Mickey a happy birthday to which Mickey nods or thanks.

“You really didn’t think I’d forget your birthday did you?” Ian says to Mickey who still looks shocked.

“Well no but I told you to-“

Ian grins widely “and you thought I’d listen?”

“I guess I’m glad you didn’t”

Mickey sits on a stool at the bar, Ian standing behind him, laying his arm around his back. Kevin quiets everyone down as he makes a speech about birthdays and getting older, ending it with pouring Mickey his first “legal” beverage from a bar and toasting to many more birthdays in the future.

Mickey turns to Ian who just took his shot. “I can’t believe you did all this, man” Ian looks at Mickey.

“Happy 21, big guy” He says as he kisses Mickey’s neck. “Wait till we get back tonight and tomorrow, I have plenty of birthday things planned,” Ian whispers in his ear, winking as he pulls away.

Yeah. Mickey could get used to birthdays as long as Ian was there to celebrate  with him. 


End file.
